


Revenge of the Fifth

by BadBlond099



Series: Familiarity Breeds... [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuz we're all stir crazy, F/F, F/M, Hangover, M/M, Quarantine, Smut, Star Wars Marathon, not all relationships are glamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: Jason bit the bullet and got to his feet. He found his sweatpants cast aside and pulled them on before heading to the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee to help fight their hangovers. “Wasn’t there something we were supposed to do today?” he asked once the coffee was brewing.“Mmmmmnnn.”Jason smiled. “Turning Star Wars into a drinking game was your idea. I don’t even know which trilogy we ended with.”“My skull sounds like an angry wookie,” Dick whined.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Familiarity Breeds... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Revenge of the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again!
> 
> This got posted a little late, I'll admit, but before midnight so I'm counting it. Can't help being busy on a holiday.
> 
> Quick disclaimer: I'm not against TimKon! Just, for the sake if this short fic, I thought it'd be funny if things worked out the way they did. Frankly, I support Tim shipped with most people. I suppose, similarly, you dont have to accept any of the ships used in this fic. It's all just funny situational. And Bruce Selina is largely based off my own excitement over them having a kid in comics!
> 
> Also, yeah, I'm a little late for the Star Wars day puns, but it was kinda fun so shhhhh. I know the movie-related hangover is relatable to at least myself and some people I know, so hopefully this feels a little relatable to you too.
> 
> As always, don't take anything too seriously! This is all in good fun! This work is part of a series of quarantine-themed short-fics I'm writing to keep my head working, stave off the cabin fever, and hopefully bring a little fun to you too. They're all based around JayDick in quarantine together. Reading the others isn't necessary to enjoy this as they're all light on plot.
> 
> And lastly, if you have any situations you'd like to see a short fic of, please let me know! I'm more than willing to give it a shot! Just shoot me a comment on one of these ficlets and I'll see what I can do! Just an offer! I'll keep these going as much as I can.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

There was a hard, crushing pressure on Jason’s chest, threatening to break him. Grind him into dust. He was stuck in a box again. Left for dead. Left alone.

Always alone.

Jason sucked in air so loudly that Dick was startled awake and off of the couch in a bundle of flailing limbs, taking the blanket with him. The sudden chill made Jason tense, his muscles all spasming as he shook off the nightmare—realizing, to his embarrassment, that it had been spurred on by Dick’s weight on him. “Mm s’rry,” he mumbled out, sitting up only to shudder again. He moved to rub the sleep from his eyes and felt a dried streak of saliva on the side of his face that he could only hope was his own.

“Ooooh, whyyyyy?”

Dick’s feeble moan made Jason wince, and the headache was the biggest indicator of what they’d done the previous night to end up in such a state. “Which movie did we make it to and WHY did we make it a drinking game?”

“Shhhhhh. So loud,” Dick whined as he proceeded to wrap himself up in the blanket like a burrito, settling right under the coffee table.

Jason bit the bullet and got to his feet. He found his sweatpants cast aside and pulled them on before heading to the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee to help fight their hangovers. “Wasn’t there something we were supposed to do today?” he asked once the coffee was brewing.

“Mmmmmnnn.”

Jason smiled. “Turning Star Wars into a drinking game was your idea. I don’t even know which trilogy we ended with.”

“My skull sounds like an angry wookie,” Dick whined.

“I hear you. I’m coming.” Once the pot was brewed Jason poured two mugs and filled one with a hearty amount of sugar and a splash of Dick’s favorite cereal brand’s coffee creamer. He brought both back to the living room and let the smell lure his beloved burrito back onto the couch. “Just the way you like it.”

“You don’t have to yell at me,” Dick muttered, settling into his bundle and leaning against Jason. He sipped at his too-sweet coffee while reveling in the warmth of it and his boyfriend’s chest. “Mmm. What I do remember of last night, though…” He traced a couple fingers around Jason’s nipple playfully. “Pretty sure you took me to another world.”

Jason scoffed. “I think you gave ‘whiskey dick’ a whole new definition,” he joked.

Dick set his coffee down and unwound himself from the blanket so that there was less between the two of them. “Bet you could take my mind off the hangover,” he whispered before sucking at Jason’s neck.

“You’re insatiable…but I swear, there was something we were supposed to—”

Dick snatched Jason’s coffee mug and stole a quick kiss only to pull away and cringe. “Bleagh. So bitter.”

Turned on and feeling a bit possessive after yet another nightmare about being abandoned; Jason pushed Dick down onto the couch, stole a longer, deeper kiss (ignoring Dick’s whines of protest), and pressed his knee between Dick’s legs and against his morning wood. When he finally broke their kiss he pressed two fingers into Dick’s mouth and smiled.

Hangover or no, Dick was eager to please. He sucked on Jason’s fingers until they were pulled from his mouth with a slick pop only to be positioned at his other hole.

“So insatiable,” Jason growled before slipping his fingers in.

Dick gasped, his back arching, and wound up hitting the remote that had apparently been left on the couch.

[‘Bout time you joined— Whoa!]

Jason’s hand withdrew uncomfortably fast and Dick was immediately covered with the blanket. He tried to sit up, aggravating his headache further. “What the FUCK, Tim?”

Jason groaned. “That’s what I forgot. It’s check-in day.”

[Todd! What do you think you’re doing to Grayson?]

[Oh, leave them be, Demon-Spawn! Like you’re not enjoying quarantine with your super-boy-toy.]

[STEPH!]

Dick dug the remote out of the couch and held it out to Jason, who turned the volume down significantly. “Guys, ease up, please. It’s been a morning.”

[Jason, you should have been better prepared.] The real downside to Tim forcing through calls was when he did it for conference calls. Now it wasn’t just him who had caught them in a compromising position; it was the whole bat-family. Seeing Bruce’s quiet judgment made Jason want to do a few more things to Dick just to piss the old man off.

“What’s the big deal? Everybody here’s screwing their quarantine-mate. Not all of us are staying in our own personal wing of Wayne Manor.”

[Whoa! I’m staying with Kon!] Tim said, sounding quite offended. [And my girlfriend’s staying with Cass! Of course we’re not screwing our quarantine-mates!]

Stephanie choked on nothing while Cassandra tilted her head curiously.

Jason couldn’t help but smirk. He honestly thought Tim and Kon were a little more intimate and didn’t really consider that Stephanie and Cassandra were.

[A-and I wouldn’t dream of taking advantage of Damian!] Jon argued, blushing.

[As if you could,] Damian mumbled.

Bruce cleared his throat loudly, as if he could really have any authority miles away, talking through a computer. Jason opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind when Selina slipped into the picture, draping herself over Bruce wearing nothing but a silk bathrobe. [Come off it, darling. You said this call was important, so hurry up. I’m bored.]

There was a collective smirk (even Dick fought back a laugh at Jason’s side).

[Jeezus, guys.] Barbara took charge of the call at last. [Everybody’s okay, right? No dramatic changes in health?]

Everyone seemed to mutter and shrug that things were going well.

[Does anyone feel the need to talk about something? Nothing is prohibited. Mental health is just as important as physical health right now.]

[I’d like to discuss what’s going on with my girlfriend and her roommate!] Tim exclaimed.

[Oh please. We’re so on-again off-again, I wouldn’t dare call you my boyfriend right now. You do what you want, and I’ll do what I want.]

[Okay, that’s probably more of a discussion for the two of you and not everybody,] Barbara brought up. [I am serious, guys. We need to get through this. We all agreed to check in. Does anyone need anything? This is the time to say it.]

Dick burrowed his way out of the blanket and sat up (at least making sure he was covered from the waist down) and said, “I miss people.”

Jason looked at him in shock, but let him speak.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m having a great time here, but it’s not all some fantastic honeymoon phase. I used to go out. I mean, there’s only so many people you can connect with, doing what we do, but I’ve never missed random-bar-guy before and now…well…I kind of miss how he would get everyone involved with his stories.”

Suddenly everyone was listening intently.

“It’s nice to not HAVE to go out on patrol all the time, but that doesn’t make me believe Bludhaven’s actually safer. I know people who used to meet at the church every week to try to better themselves and I hope they’re coping right now, but I worry that they aren’t. And I worry that I step on Jason’s toes too. This is his apartment and I’m intruding. I cause problems, you know?”

“Dick, I—”

[It’s a valid concern,] Barbara interjected. [And I think we’re all missing aspects of our lives that are no longer accessible. What’s important is that you don’t feel trapped. That you don’t feel helpless. It’s okay to feel depressed and to miss things. But do you feel like Jason doesn’t want you around?]

“No! I feel like I’m a burden sometimes, but no. Jay…you’re pretty good about making me feel welcome.”

Jason refrained from making a dirty joke in favor of retrieving their coffee mugs and handing Dick his. “You drive me nuts, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
